The conventional practice to stiffen outer automotive body panels is with a sheet thermoset polymer placed on the inside of a panel and then heat cured in a paint oven. The conventional heat cured stiffener is applied as a wallpaper sheet type applique or as a sprayed on layer. The applique is provided in a single or double layer sheet. The main layer is a thermoset layer with or without a backing. Where a backing is used, the backing can be fiberglass cloth, metal screen, or foil. The spray on is a single polymer layer without a backing. The polymer layer is generally 0.020 to 0.100 inches thick.
In the automotive industry when the vehicle doors are painted during heat cure there is a problem with paint read through due to the heat curing of the outer metal body panel stiffener and the expansion and contraction of the metal outer panel during the paint bake cycle. It would be desirable if some techniques could be provided to eliminate or reduce the paint read through problem.